In the fall of 2007, the inventor observed a single tree of ‘Clementine’ mandarin (Citrus reticulata blanco) that was fully colored and mature nine to ten days earlier than the other ‘Clementine’ mandarin trees in a 40-acre orchard in an area just south of the City of Fresno, Calif., in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. This single tree on C-35/Citrange rootstock, Ponicrus trifoliate×Citrus sinensis, produced a heavy crop in the fourth year (2008) with the fruit varying in size from small to medium, yellow-orange color when fully ripe with sugar content of 11% at maturity, October 14-18, with a pleasant flavor.